ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zeni
I think the zeni amount given is not affected with FB. --Kongolo 15:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Any range on the Zeni given for 'recommended fauna'? A Good 'interest' soul plate can get you roughly 74-76 zeni. --Fishyflop 8 Aug 2008 That whole "by the numbers" thing should remove the approx gil spent, because only a fool actually turns in imperial coins. Do Pankration for jettons, that doesnt cost gil. --Nynja 07:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) * I think the section is needlessly discouraging to players unfamiliar with ZNM. It assumes the use of HQ camera without making a case for it when the NQ camera will work just fine for those on a budget. A single gold piece (obtainable with the Imperial Standing from one level 6+ Besieged session) will provide 30,000 to 50,000 zeni with the preferred monsters if 2-jetton items are used. - Pixymisa 08:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) * I agree with Pixymisa- Considering you can only trade in 10 soulplates per Vana'diel day, I don't see the need to bother using an HQ soultrapper. They are 250 times as expensive for 4 times the charges... I'm not wasting my IS on that. Neither am I wasting my time on Pankration. This section gives a grossly subjective take on the expense of ZNM, which in my experience has been virtually nothing. --Dualviols 04:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) A list of all the soul plates requested would be really good to have and see if there's a rotation to the request system. Heimdall77 15:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Requested Soul plates I have a question: if Ryo tells you that the S.O.I is Aquans, particularly Pugils, can you turn in any Aquan Soul Plate for greater than normal Zeni, but not as much as Pugils; or will you still get the very small zeni reward since they are not from Pugils? --Gokuhan 23:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *I believe that you will get more than the very small reward, but not as much as for the specific type. As an example, when the S.O.I. was Dragons, a friend and I took pictures of Puks in Wajaom, which belong to the dragon family. Turning in the plates got the positive response from Sanraku, and about 40 or 50 zeni a plate. It was definitely different from when you hand in unrelated plates and get the negative response and only 10 or so zeni. Calif 16:41, 11 March 2009 (UTC) This is a terrible page, seems like someone just thought that it would be a convenient place to rant about their poor luck with drops and how much time they wasted. Needs a full rewrite in my opinion, I'll try to tackle it soon. --Deimorz 01:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *I went through this whole page today and tried to clean it up a bit. I organized it under different subsections -- I just started collecting Zeni recently myself, and I had to visit a bunch of pages to find out what all I needed to do to prepare, so I thought it would be helpful to put some of this information (like where to get Soultrappers or Blank Soul Plates, for example) all on one page. I also tried to give a more objective view on the Soultrapper vs. the Soultrapper 2000, and moved the "case studies" to the talk page to reduce clutter. All in all, I hope this improved the layout and content of the page -- I apologize if this isn't the case!--FFXI-Soli 06:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) By the Numbers Just in case anyone was curious about how involved this can get, the calculations posted below are a guide. Please note that posted zeni prices for pops are APPROXIMATE as they can be higher depending on demand. Also note the following: * Costs were calculated using the Soultrapper 2000 (HQ camera) as the camera of choice. * these same costs for farming zeni to buy pop items for each tier use a conservative valuation where Sanraku is only giving 65 Zeni per pic. * 1k Imperial Standing = Imperial Gold Piece = rough market value of ~9k gil = 200 Jetton. * Time Costs were calculated on the basis that you can only trade 10 pics per/ hr. * most importantly understand that your own experiences may vary slightly so only use the info posted here as a guideline. ---- *Tier I - approx 1K Zeni **65 per pic = 15 plates | 75 per pic = 13 plates | 85 per pic = 12 plates **COST ***REQUIRED: ~504 Jetton Needed: 1 HQ Cameras (500 Jetton per) + ~1-2 stacks of film (2 Jetton per) ***ACTUAL: 600 Jetton: 3k Imperial Standing (IS) = Imperial Gold Piece (IGP) x 3 = ~27k gil (where 1 IGP = ~9k) ***TIME: 2hrs *Tier II - approx 2k Zeni **65 per pic = 31 plates | 75 per pic = 27 plates | 85 per pic = 24 plates **COST ***REQUIRED: ~504 Jetton Needed: 1 HQ Cameras (500 Jetton per) + ~1-2 stacks of film (2 Jetton per) ***ACTUAL: 600 Jetton: 3k Imperial Standing (IS) = Imperial Gold Piece (IGP) x 3 = ~27k gil (where 1 IGP = ~9k) ***TIME: 2- 3hrs *Tier III - approx 3k Zeni **65 per pic = 46 plates | 75 per pic = 40 plates | 85 per pic = 35 plates ***REQUIRED: ~508 Jetton Needed: 1 HQ Cameras (500 Jetton per) + ~3-4 stacks of film (2 Jetton per) ***ACTUAL: 600 Jetton: 3k Imperial Standing (IS) = Imperial Gold Piece (IGP) x 3 = ~27k gil (where 1 IGP = ~9k) ***TIME: 4- 5hrs * Tier IV - approx 4k Zeni ** 65 per pic = 62 plates | 75 per pic = 53 plates | 85 per pic = 47 plates **COST ***REQUIRED: ~1012 Jetton Needed: 2 HQ Cameras (500 Jetton per) + ~4-6 stacks of film (2 Jetton per) ***ACTUAL: 1200 Jetton: 6k Imperial Standing (IS) = Imperial Gold Piece (IGP) x 6 = ~54k gil (where 1 IGP = ~9k) ***TIME: 4- 7hrs Case Example So I just popped Tinnin today and all I got to show for it was a Tinnin Fang. So what did I do to earn that AWESOME drop well.... This is DIRECTLY from my experience. Tier I (1k Zeni cost) x 3 = 3k Zeni + Tier II (2k Zeni cost) x 3 = 6k Zeni + Tier III (3k Zeni cost) x 3 = 9k Zeni + Tier IV (4k Zeni cost) x 1 = 4k Zeni + = 22k Zeni TOTAL Average Redemptive Value (ARV) of pics = 75 Zeni At 75 Zeni/ picture, I took ~293 pics, using 6 HQ cameras and 24 stacks of film The total cost of those items was 3,104 Jetton = 16 IGP = 16K IS = ~144k gil (if the pops are at minimum cost, it can, and it has taken 1.5 to 2 times as much gil/zeni to pop a T4) Zeni Point Testing Tested out zeni point values on the mob of interest. Type of camera and film does not appear to increase Zeni yield. HP total did make a difference (about 20 zeni difference when mob was at 100% and when mob was at 1%) The math above should be changed to reflect this. 22k Zeni TOTAL ARV of pics = 60 Zeni(this is a more reasonable number) equals ~367 pictures. ~30 cameras and ~30 stacks of film Total cost of items would be 120 Jetton = ~600 IS (Assuming Jettons are bought with gold pieces) = 6000 gil (at 1k per silver coin)